hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season!!!
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was the last of the three consecutive above-average seasons. It was a hyperactive, deadly, and most intense hurricane season with a total of 24 storms. It became the most costliest and deadliest hurricane season in U.S. history, shattering numerous amount of records. It ran from June 1 to November 30, though 2 more storms formed in December, making the season effectively persisting into January 2019. This is also the first season to feature hurricanes stronger than category 5. It was also the first to feature hurricanes that are 2x larger than 2017 hurricanes. 'Timeline' ImageSize = width:725 height:303 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:02/05/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_157-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0,0,1) legend:Category_10_=_>400_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/15/2018 till:03/31/2018 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:04/06/2018 till:04/20/2018 color:C4 text:Beryl (C4) from:04/20/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:C4 text:Chris (C4) from:05/01/2018 till:05/06/2018 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:05/05/2018 till:05/17/2018 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) from:05/10/2018 till:06/02/2018 color:C5 text:Florence (C5) from:05/18/2018 till:07/07/2018 color:C5 text:Gordon (C5) barset:break from:05/18/2018 till:06/05/2018 color:C5 text:Helene (C5) from:05/30/2018 till:06/21/2018 color:C5 text:Isaac (C5) from:06/02/2018 till:07/12/2018 color:C5 text:Joyce (C5) from:06/10/2018 till:06/28/2018 color:C5 text:Kirk (C5) from:06/20/2018 till:07/27/2018 color:C5 text:Leslie (C5) from:06/28/2018 till:07/18/2018 color:C5 text:Michael (C5) from:07/04/2018 till:08/10/2018 color:C5 text:Nadine (C5) from:07/18/2018 till:08/04/2018 color:C6 text:Oscar (C6) from:07/28/2018 till:08/21/2018 color:C6 text:Patty (C6) barset:break from:08/04/2018 till:09/01/2018 color:C5 text:Rafael (C5) from:08/14/2018 till:09/20/2018 color:C5 text:Sara (C5) from:09/05/2018 till:10/01/2018 color:C10 text:Tony (C10) from:09/12/2018 till:10/14/2018 color:C10 text:Valerie (C10) from:09/28/2018 till:11/02/2018 color:C10 text:William (C10) from:11/28/2018 till:12/10/2018 color:TD text:Twentytwo (TD) from:12/14/2018 till:12/25/2018 color:C1 text:2018 Christmas Eve (C1) from:12/20/2018 till:01/06/2019 color:C2 text:2018 New Year's Eve (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:03/01/2018 till:04/01/2018 text:March from:04/01/2018 till:05/01/2018 text:April from:05/01/2018 till:06/01/2018 text:May from:06/01/2018 till:07/01/2018 text:June from:07/01/2018 till:08/01/2018 text:July from:08/01/2018 till:09/01/2018 text:August from:09/01/2018 till:10/01/2018 text:September from:10/01/2018 till:11/01/2018 text:October from:11/01/2018 till:12/01/2018 text:November from:12/01/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:02/01/2019 text:January Season summary The 2018 hurricane season was the most incredible and devastating hurricane season on record. It began early on March 15, 2018, and ended on January 6, 2019, with a total of 24 storms: 20 being hurricanes, 3 being storms, and only one being a depression. Storms 'Tropical Storm Alberto' Storm Alberto formed on March 15 and dissipated on March 31. 'Hurricane Beryl' Hurricane Beryl was the first hurricane to slam the northeastern coast of the United States with at least 75 inches of rain after more than five consecutive March winter storms swiped through the area. Heavy rains melted the snow completely and caused severe flooding in coastal areas. New York City was completely underwater, along with the Great Lakes coastal areas. Chicago was flooded due to storm surges brought by Hurricane Beryl. 60% of Michigan was flooded due to melting snow, heavy rains, and severe thunderstorms brought by Hurricane Beryl. Detroit experienced widespread flooding on April 15, due to heavy rains and pump outages. It formed on April 6 and dissipated on April 20. Hurricane Beryl was the first and only major hurricane to officially end an ongoing nor'easter season. 'Hurricane Chris' Hurricane Chris was the first hurricane to make landfall in the southeastern United States as a category 5 storm. It made landfall east of Florida on April 30. The remnants of the storm brought heavy rain to the Great Lakes region and spawned some tornadoes. There were power outages especially in the Chicago area and the Detroit area. 'Tropical Storm Debby' Tropical Storm Debby made landfall in Central America on May 3 and left the Atlantic basin on May 5. It threatened Mexico which was recently damaged by a 2017 September earthquake. 'Tropical Storm Ernesto' Tropical Storm Ernesto was the third AND last tropical storm of this hurricane season. It formed on May 5 and dissipated on May 17. 'Hurricane Florence' New Orleans was prepared for this storm. There were newly-built levees after Katrina and Rita of 2005. It formed on May 10 and made landfall on May 28. It finally dissipated out in the Arctic on June 2. 'Hurricane Gordon' Hurricane Gordon was the first hurricane since Tropical Storm Allison to last unusually long. It moved very slowly and lasted for a whole entire month. It formed on May 18 and dissipated on July 7. 'Hurricane Helene' Helene made landfall in Eastern Alabama on June 1 and caused severe flooding inland. It formed on May 18 and dissipated on June 5. Luckily, New Orleans didn't get rainfall. 'Hurricane Isaac' Hurricane Isaac made landfall in eastern Alabama on June 18, 2018, and reflooded flooded areas brought by Hurricane Helene. It formed on May 30 and dissipated on June 21, the first day of summer. 'Hurricane Joyce' Joyce was another slow-moving storm that lasted for more than a month. It made landfall in New Orleans on July 10. It formed on June 2 and dissipated on July 12. 'Hurricane Kirk' Huurricane Kirk made landfall in Corpus Christi on June 25, 2018. 75% of Houston was flooded by June 27 (ten months after Harvey took place) due to heavy rainfall and severe thunderstorms and tornadoes. Kirk formed on June 10 and dissipated on June 28. 'Hurricane Leslie' Hurricane Leslie reflooded the Houston area with 55 inches of rainfall. It made landfall in Corpus Christi on July 23. It formed on June 20 and dissipated on July 27. 'Hurricane Michael' Hurricane Michael made landfall in New Orleans on July 14. It formed on June 28 and dissipated on July 18. 'Hurricane Nadine' Hurricane Nadine lasted unusually long. It formed on July 4 and dissipated on August 10. 'Hurricane Oscar' Hurricane Oscar was the first category 6 hurricane ever... that reflooded Houston again on July 31. It formed on July 18 and dissipated on August 4. 'Hurricane Patty' Hurricane Patty was the second category 6 hurricane in a row. It formed on July 28 and dissipated on August 21. 'Hurricane Rafael' Hurricane Rafael formed on August 4 and dissipated on September 1, though the remnants lasted all the way up until September 7. 'Hurricane Sara' Like Sandy of 2012, Hurricane Sara brought record rainfall in New York. It formed on August 14 and dissipated on September 20. 'Hurricane Tony' Hurricane Tony was the first category 10 hurricane that brought 75 inches of rain to Houston and 45 inches of rain to New Orleans. There was severe damage due to severe flooding... It formed on September 5 and dissipated on October 1. 'Hurricane Valerie' Hurricane Valerie was the second category 10 hurricane in a row that brought record flooding to Houston that surpassed Harvey 2017. It formed on September 12 and dissipated on October 14. 'Hurricane William' Hurricane William was the third and final category 10 hurricane that brought record flooding to Houston that surpassed Valerie 2018. It formed on September 28 and dissipated on November 2. It made landfall in Galveston, Texas late at night on October 27, 2018, and moved very slowly once on land. It brought 100 inches of rainfall to Houston and the entire city was severely flooded by October 29. 'Tropical Depression Twentytwo' Tropical Depression Twentytwo formed on November 28 and dissipated on December 10. '2018 Christmas Eve Hurricane' The 2018 Xmas Eve hurricane brought record snowfall to New England. It formed on December 14 and dissipated on Christmas Day 2018. '2018 New Year's Eve Hurricane' The 2018 New Year's Eve hurricane was the first and only hurricane to make landfall in the United States during the winter months. It made landfall as a category 1 hurricane on December 31. As an extratropical cyclone it brought record snowfall to the northeast. It formed on December 20, 2018, and dissipated on January 6, 2019, tied with 2005's hurricane season. = Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Ridiculously Active Seasons Category:Destructive storms Category:Strong Storms Category:Hypercanes Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Unusual storms Category:Unusual seasons Category:Strong Seasons Category:Off-season storms